Sanity Lasts Only So Long
by bleak-darkness
Summary: PG for bad language (rating may go up, depends on content), dimension traveling, Gaara experiences different emotions (oh my god!), and lots of blood and insanity to come!
1. Default Chapter

CH. 1 SANITY LASTS ONLY SO LONG.  
  
Amy sighed, tapping her pencil on her paper, extremely bored. 'I wish a handsome stranger will come and sweep me off my feet and away from here, for whatever reason!' she thought.  
  
slowly she started to think about what she would do if someone actually came and took her away.   
  
Suddenly she heard the sound that sand makes when its blowing in the wind. A sort of scratchy, yet soothing sound. Amy jumped and twisted around to her left at the empty desk there. Sand was swirling gracefully in a small tornado slowly it died away revealing a shocking shade of blood red hair, pale porcelin like skin, and painted onyx coloured lids, closed. He spoke, "Amy, you're coming with me."  
  
"Wh-what? How do you know who i am?!" Amy jumped away only to run into the wall behind her and fall back into her seat again. "W-who are you?!"  
  
"Heh, how do i know? I have my sources. I know almost everything about you, Amy, right down to what fabric of the sky blue pajamas you wore last night." The boy's head slowly turned to face Amy,"My name is ..." his eyes opened to reveal two identical orbs of azure light "Gaara." His eyes seemed to be looking right down into her soul. She shyed away, but then, Amy realized she had nothing to hide. Her eyes stared into his, trying to figure out his purpose.  
  
Gaara laughed inwardly, 'they didn't lie, she is brave ... or perhaps ... just foolish? Her eyes said she was scared of me, but now ... ' Gaara retained his emotionless expression throughout all inner dialog. "You're coming with me to train and become a shinobi. Choose one other. I will return when you have chosen, hurry. The changes will start soon." With that the small particals of sand swirled around him caressing him and taking him away.  
  
Amy blinked, 'Choose one other? Going with him? He will come back when i have chosen? Changes? What kind of changes?!? What did it all mean?!!', "What - what just happened ... " Amy looked up into the eyes of her classmates, they were all staring at her. Their eyes all focused on her, unflinching. their gaze causing immense claustrophobia. "AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" Suddenly her eyes burned like fire, the pain was almost unbearable! She starred up at the boy in front of her, his name was Trevor, she knew that, nut everything was so blurry. "P-p-ple-please ... h-hel-p m-me!"   
  
Trevor's eyes widened in shock and a small amount of horror. "Y-your eyes, the colour ... its ... its ... changing."  
  
"What colour!?" Amy lunged towards Trevor, clutching at his shirt. Panic creeping up on her.   
  
"O-orange ... Amy ... i ... i'm sorry." Trevor had tears running down his face, he hadn't been able to help her. At all.  
  
Her eyes started to cool down a little, instantly Amy could sense everything and everyone around her for a 10 mile radius. There was someone behind her! She swung around, to find her friend Heather standing there. There were markings on her face, she was the one Amy had unconsiously chose. Again sand filled that corner of the classroom. Gaara had returned. "Are you final in your decisions?"  
  
The teacher, Mr. K, found his voice. "H-hang on a minute! You can't take one of my students directly from the class-OOF!!" Gaara's sand had knocked him out.   
  
"You didn't kill him ... did you?" Amy looked sternly at Gaara impassive face. His eyes were not open.  
  
"No. He is in pain" Gaara looked up into Amy's eyes. He felt, something, he couldn't describe it. Gaara was experience an emotion, it was guilt. Through her eyes, he had felt something, no one ... NO ONE had ever been able to do that! not pain, not love, nothing. he had only experienced 3 emotions; hate, fear, and bloodlust. the last to came from the sand demon. But now, guilt had a place in his heart, and with guilt comes the need to make up for what he had done. "H-he needs medical attention." His eyes averted Amy's.   
  
"Thank you for informing us of that. Can someone please call 9-1-1?" Amy looked at her class mates. "Say something exploded, or something!"  
  
Someone started to laugh, Amy twitched ... she knew who it was ... Jason, a complete fake of a person. "Do you really think you could ever do something like him?! You, fight?! you've got to be kidding me!" the taunt struck home, voices started to resound around in her head. 'Kill him ... attack ... he insulted you ... killllll' She was starting to lose it ... she snapped. Immediately Amy was standing before Jason and was holding him by the collar of his shirt, Jason's feet were not touching the ground. "How, dare you!! Her eyes had turned blood red and were glowing faintly. Her hand clasped around Jason's neck, squeezing. "You insulted her, and she lost control. Allowing me to take over. But, if you insult her, you insult me!"  
  
Gaara's eyes widened! 'She can't be? The third demon, Kogasu, the Firewind demon, it usually burns its host to ash and blows the body into the wind. never to be found again. but ... this girl, how long had the demon been with her? both had been insulted by that boy?! That boy ... was in severe danger!!' Gaara reacted swiftly, his arms wraped around Amy's body. One arm over her shoulder and up the arm that threatened the boy's life, the other around her small waist. "Stop ... Kogasu." Amy's body convulsed releasing Jason from her grasp. He fell to the floor, hacking up blood and clutching his throat, not dead though. "You should not kill in this realm, it will cause severe damage to your host body's life."  
  
Kogasu nodded "I understand ... Gaara." The demon returned to its resting place inside Amy's mind, letting the body fall into Gaara's arms.  
  
Gaara turned towards Heather "Are you the one she chose?" Heather nodded. "Come here." Heather stepped forward, and with that movement complete the sand consumed them and carried away, off to the Hidden Sand Village. 


	2. Fujisaki Dark Abandon

ARIGATOU ASUKA-CHAN!!!! ARIGATOU!! ARIGATOU!! ARIGATOU!! ARIGATOU!! ARIGATOU!! ARIGATOU!! ARIGATOU!! ARIGATOU!! ARIGATOU!! ARIGATOU!! ARIGATOU!! ARIGATOU!! *takes deep breath* okay!! anyways!! thank you soooo much Asuka-chan! i'm sooooo happy someone reviewed!!! *was almost near to tears* Oh, and about the "sweeping away" her science class is veerrrrrrrrry boring (i designed it after mine -_-'). so, again!! ARIGATOU!! you will forever be in my thanks!! *is soooo happy*   
  
and the demon ... i really haven't any idea why i put it in there. probably for extra insanity ... mou, don't ask ^-^'  
  
OOOHHH! the OOC-ness!! *sobs* sorry but it had to be!!  
  
I don't own anyone, 'cept Amy, Heather, and Fujisaki. All minor characters (ex: Trevor, Jason, and Mr. K) were "willing" volunteers ... seriously!!  
  
FUJISAKI, DARK ABANDON  
  
Amy's eye fluttered open to the view of swirling sand creating shapes in the air, like so many clouds. 'Wh-where?' No Ground! She paniced twisting her head turned to the left, there was Heather. Where was Gaara? Amy felt strong slightly muscular arms tighten around her waist protectively. Gaara had noticed she was awake. She turned to look into his cerulean, emotionless eyes. "Gaara ... what-"  
  
"Shhh. You're not in danger. I'll explain later." Gaara stared at her, his eyes seemed to be two deep pools threatening to drown her in there coldness. Amy shuddered, why was Gaara so ... cold? She looked away, closeing her eyes from the depression she felt when looking at someone so emotionless. "We're here." Amy's eyes snapped open when she felt solid ground below her feet. Gaara hesitated from letting her go to make sure she had her balance back. Standing up straight she looked around her. "This is the Hidden Sand village, this is where I ... currently reside." His pause made Amy and Heather turn to look at him curiously. 'reside? doesn't he mean live?' Both thought in unisen.  
  
Suddenly, a large force impacted Amy's back, forcing her to her knees and cough up blood. Both Gaara and Heather spun on the spot to warily watch the masked man who had attacked Amy. Gaara hissed menacingly. The stranger laughed haughtily. Gaara flinched, he knew who this was " ... Fujisaki ... " Gaara's eyes narrowed. 'Why am i so angry about it though, the girl isn't going to die from that attack. The demon will make sure she doesn't. So ... why am i angered?' Gaara's thoughts raced around his mind threatening to not slow down. But all through his confusion the impenatrable, unreadable expression that was second nature for Gaara remained.  
  
"That's right Gaara, Fujisaki. You do remember me after all! i feel so touched." Slowly the stranger removed his mask. "I was the first one they told you to find and bring back with you. And you obeyed, only to" Fujisaki's expression changed from aloofness to an animalistic rage "RUIN MY ENTIRE FUCKIN' LIFE!!!"   
  
Heather edged closer to Gaara, whispering "Who ... or what is Fujisaki?"   
  
Gaara did not stop looking at the tall man's chaotic form. "He was the first person from your world i was ordered to bring back here. Unfortunately, the person he choose to come with him, his intimate other, could not handle the sand traveling ... she died. He couldn't handle the loss, and blamed me for her death ... her weakness."  
  
"What!! but ... then how did i survive?!" Heather gasped horrified at what Gaara had just said.  
  
Gaara slightly turned to look at her. "You are strong ... take the girl to the hospital." At Heather's confused expression he said hurriedly, "See the tall green building to the south? Thats the hospital, you should be able to reach it from here. When you changed, your physical structure altered as well. You can run faster and jump higher. Go now. Hurry!!"  
  
Heather nodded, picked up Amy and was about to leave she said to Gaara one last thing. "Why are you so strange? ... Stay safe. don't die." With that she left, leaping towards her destination.  
  
Gaara chuckled softly, him? Die at the hands of an amateur? It made him laugh! The thought was preposterous. Sand started to swirl manacingly around his slim, taught form. The girl was in no immediate danger, but he had not wanted them to see him like this. His eyes traveled up Fujisaki's feet towards his head. Gaara started to gather his chakra into the sand about his body. " ... kill that man ... " murder burned in his eyes, his eyes weren't cold anymore, but nobody would have rathered the look he gave Fujisaki just then. The man flinched ever so slightly, sanity started to seep back into his brain. The sand pelted towards the poor heart shredded lunatic.   
  
"GAARA STOP!!" Gaara's sand stopped flying on the path of destruction just in time. Gaara swung around. Amy was standing there, screaming at him to stop! Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Why Gaara ... why? Why do you like killing so much?" She fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Gaara was shocked, he stood there petrified then threw a glance at where Fujisaki was. The man was gone and Gaara couldn't sense his presence anywhere near. Cautiously he walked towards Amy his hands reaching out to hold and comfort her. "I-i'm sorry, I was ... " He was going to say faking it, but he knew that would be a lie. "I'm so sorry for you to have to see that."  
  
Heather stood behind Amy, staring blindly at nothing, the vision of his bloodlusting expression still fresh in her mind. She shook her head and looked down at Gaara, trying to calm the erratic sobs emmited by Amy. She suddenly wanted him to get away from her, in case he tried to harm her as well. Heather was about to Shove Gaara away, when she noticed a tear fall down his cheek. That was something she had not expected at all. Heather sunk to her knees, utterly confused and shaken. She took a deep breath, determined to not be a weakling. She knew why she was here, it was to learn to be a killer. So she could save this village from an unknown enemy. "We should get going. Amy seems fine now ... at least physically. I think you should tell us what we're expected to do here."  
  
Gaara breifly hugged Amy again, patting her shivering back. He stood up, his head hanging limply, not wanting them to see his emtion filled eyes. "Follow me." Without another word the trio flew off in the direction of the Kazekage's residence.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn you Gaara. Everytime i finally have the nerve to attack you i just can't do it! You're fucking HORRIFYING!!" Fujisaki sat in the corner of his room rocking back and forth his eyes glazed over, muttering threats under his breath.  
  
* * *  
  
The Kazekage glanced up when he noticed Gaara's presence. Smiling slightly, he nodded his approval. "Good work Gaara. You are dismissed." Gaara hesitated, not wanting to leave. "What's wrong Gaara? You can't possibly be concerned for their safety?" Growing angry the Kazekage slashesd at Gaara's feelings ... what was left of them that is. "YOU DO NOT CARE ABOUT ANYONE!! YOU WERE CREATED FOR MILITARY PURPOSES ALONE!! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I LOSE IT!!" the Kazekage glared maliciously at Gaara, who slowly backed towards the door.   
  
He paused for only a second to ask, "Who is in charge of their training?" Gaara glanced up, emotionless.  
  
The Kazekage smirked, "Heh, Fujisaki."  
  
Gaara's eyes widened. "No." He became sternly defiant. "I will never allow that!"   
  
The Kazekage put an extremely fake expression of sympathy on his face. "OH! is poor widdle Gaara jealous? Is he afwaid dat Fujisaki would do a bettew job dan him?" The Kazekage droped the feigned look and voice pitch. His featuires were cold. "Live with it! Now, GET OUT!!"  
  
"Yes Father, Kazekage."Gaara nodded and retreated, but not far. He only moved just outside the room. So he could hear what the people inside the room were saying.  
  
*inside room*  
  
"You are to be trained by Fujisaki. You have a few months to master the basics. You will then have 3 years to learn of special technics you alone can succeed at. Here are your official citizenship cards and forehead protectors."  
  
"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Heather demanded angry at the treatment Gaara had recieved from the Kazekage.  
  
"Heh! he deserved it."  
  
"... why? why did he deserve it?" Amy had not said much since she had stopped Gaara from killing Fujisaki.  
  
"That is because he was bred for killing, not human emotions. It should not be possible for him the experience them." the Kazekage, glared at them daring them to defend Gaara further. They did dare.  
  
"... Nobody deserves that ... nobody." Amy's eyes were hidden in shadow. "If you treat someone that way, you only prove to create another enemy. I don't think you want Gaara as an enemy do you? He's growing strong ... very strong ... " Her face twitched, and slowly raised to face the older man before her. Voice changing with everyword she uttered. "He may not be the nicest person, but you made him that way. Sending assasins after your own son! You are despicable! I refuse to work for you unless you treat him better ..." pausing for a moment Amy's eyes looked directly into the Kazekage's, he shuddered visibly. "This is how he feels, i wonder if you enjoy receiving this as much as you love giving it?" Her glare sharpened "Do you understand me?" Nodding desperately, Amy released him from the prison her eyes had encircled him with. Her glare made anyone feel hated, completely alone. It was a prison of fear ... she hated having to use it but, some people, merited it. They deserved it. "We'll let you think for now. i'll e seening you around ... Kazekage." Amy practically spat the title at him.   
  
Gaara stiffened as he sensed their presence leave the room. "Why, why?" nobody had ever stuck up for him before. "Why did you just risk your own lives ... for my ... my emotions ... why?" still his expression had not changed, neither had his voice betrayed his feelings.  
  
Heather smiled at him. "Because you deserve better than you got.", 'Even if you appearantly enjoy killing ... but why?' Heather hid her mistrust, of Gaara and focused of the fact he was worried about their well being.  
  
Amy nodded darkly, the blood hot in her veins. She had wanted to hurt that man. She had wanted that very much.  
  
Gaara looked up still unreadable, but underneath that, he was ... happy. Happy, that someone cared about him. No matter how small it was. "About Fujisaki ... becareful, do not trust him and ..." Gaara hesitated, "If he ... hurts you in any way ... " Gaara glared at the floor.  
  
(Author's corner!!  
  
Bleak-chan: Ne? Ne? how was it?!?!?!?!?!!!! What do you guys think?! should Gaara fall for someone? If so, who?!?!?! Feed back, however bitter it is, is greatly appreciated!!!  
  
Gaara: *glares* ... i sound like a sap ...  
  
Bleak-chan: ... eheheheh!! sorry about that Gaara-kun, d-demo ... everyone luvs youuuuuuu~ *pitiful attempt*  
  
Gaara: *blinks* really? (very OOC, gomen!!)  
  
*entirety of readers face-plant into the keyboard* i can't believe he fell for that *they all mumble*  
  
Bleak-chan: H-hai! NOW!! I'm writing the 3rd chapter, so .... uh, ya! i'm done!! but remember!!! should Gaara fall in looove!? and who with? Well, Ja matta!! ^-~ 


End file.
